


Exploration Ford: Mission "lose V-card"

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, oh boy, really - Freeform, virgin Ford Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ford is in his 60's and still a virgin. Stan takes it upon himself to get his brother hooked up. But wait! Conflict arises. Ford has eyes for no one but Stan, how will Stan handle this? I have no dignity left
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Ford had never really had time for sex.

Between his time studying non-stop at Backupsmore, studying the anomalies of Gravity Falls, building an interdimensional portal, then spending _30 years_ trying to survive in the multiverse, he just… never had time for whatever urges he might have had. Sexuality was a distraction to what he thought was his greater life’s purpose. That on top of the attitudes towards homosexuals in 1960’s New Jersey insured Ford stayed a virgin his whole life.

But now, settled into his house in Gravity Falls, with Weirdmageddon settled and over with, Ford found that he suddenly had _lots_ of free time on his hands. For the first time in decades, Ford had nothing to do.

After sending the kids back to California, this became an even more pronounced problem. Living with his brother after decades of resentment wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. Ford would prefer walks in the park, even though the gnomes and unicorns were currently having violent territory disputes over it. Ford spent his time in the basement, mostly. Cleaning up, reorganizing notes, checking on old machines and studying frozen specimens. Anything to avoid contact with Stanley. Trying to not focus on his urgent sexuality.

This, however, was impossible at night.

Ford found comfort in his six fingers, one set stuffed into his mouth to stifle his shouts, the other set clenched around his cock. He always felt a little guilt, wiping the glistening waste of seed off onto a tissue, promptly burnt. But it was okay. He would deal with it like he had everything else in his life. On his own.

He didn’t need anybody else.


	2. Chapter 2

Ford clenched the couch cushions between twisting fists. A moan broke out of this throat, ringing against the pipes in the basement. A soft shush silenced him, and he sighed in pleasure. Someone was touching him.

Rough fingers trailed down his front, popping buttons apart as they went. Ford’s trench coat slid to his sides, and the hands bunched the hem of his turtleneck and pulled it up to his chin, exposing his chest. Ford shivered, from the cold basement air and from the heat of the body on top of him. Whoever this was, they were large. Ford squeezed the man’s biceps with a groan of appreciation. He was heavy, dense with muscle mass and soft with layers of fat that made him _great_ for pinning Ford down under his weight. Despite his strength, he was gentle, and something about him was achingly familiar.

One hand held Ford’s face in place, allowing the stranger to conquer his mouth with a searing kiss and the other twisted Ford’s nipple between two fingers. Ford found himself panting against the stranger’s mouth. A tongue felt its way around Ford’s mouth. Dragging against the roof of his mouth and sliding against his tongue. A rivulet of drool tickled Ford’s chin as it dripped down his face from where their mouths pressed together. The kiss was tender, the mouth hot. Again, Ford made a desperate little noise. Chasing his partner even as he pulled away. He heard an amused chuckle. The voice was deep and rumbled in a way that implied age and years of smoking. It shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. But Ford was a sucker for mature men.

Ford dug twelve nails into the back of his partner, leaving long scratches down his back. That earned him a _sinful_ sound that Ford relished. Their hips slotted together and rolled easily. Moving together like an old dancing partner. They knew each other, knew how to move with the other. For the second time, Ford thought there was something familiar about him.

He felt the tented bulge slide thick and heavy against his own and gasped, the sound clear as a bell in the basement. His partner gave his cheek an affectionate kiss before crawling down his body. Ford’s hands left the stranger’s raw back as it retreated and knotted themselves in his hair. His belt was being undone, his pants pulled open, and his partner nuzzled his face into his hair. Breathing indulgently in the patch of curls right above where his dick poked insistently at his face. Ford ground up against the other’s face boldly, earning him a playful bite on his hip. Ford gasped at the teeth, and then again when the mouth finally wrapped around him. He rut against the willing face with no regard, moaning and whining. This was _wonderful._ His partner pulled back to kiss the head of his cock.

“Hold tight, Sixer.”

His stomach dropped like a stone in a lake when he realized why this man was so familiar. “Stanley?” He whispered.

“Shh. Stop moving, god, you’re gorgeous.”

The compliment made his entire body pulse with heat and Stan pushed his mouth back down over Ford’s length. Looking at his brother’s face stretched around his dick should have disgusted him. God, it should have. But he’d always longed to see him like this. Meeting Stanley again only confirmed it for him. All the time and beautiful men in the Multiverse couldn’t hold a candle to him.

That had him rolling his hips again, despite Stan asking him not to. He’d always been selfish in his relationship with Stanley, but just like always, Stan allowed him and forgave him. Only bobbing his head faster to meet Ford’s thrusts. Ford twisted his fingers in the grey curls on Stan’s head. Tugging at his scalp in a way that had to be painful. Stan groaned and Ford cried out, his back arched as he came straight down his brother’s throat. Stan looked up at him with heated eyes and flushed cheeks. Pulled away licking his lips like he’d had a particularly satisfying plate of barbeque, and pulled Ford down for another heated kiss.

“Stanley!”

He sat up with a trembling gasp on the couch, but Stan wasn’t there. He was shivering in the cold, his turtleneck soaked through with sweat. He pulled his trench coat and blanket tighter around himself. As he slung his legs over the side of the couch to shove into his slippers, Ford realized he was sitting in a wet patch. He looked down at his lap with a sting of humiliation that confirmed it. A dark patch of fabric stretched over his crotch.

Ford stumbled around his room, tripping over his quilt as he tried to retrieve a new pair of pants. He’d just had a wet dream. About his brother. So what? He was just lonely. It was obvious his hand couldn’t do the job anymore. He had a chemical problem. Testosterone, it was causing him to have sexual urges. Simple as that. The way to deal with that was to act out the urges. _Not_ with Stan, but with some other willing partner. One he wasn’t blood-related to. Or he could find some sort of silicone substitute! That would work perfectly fine for his purposes. This was a one-time thing caused by a lonely subconscious. Ford didn’t have to examine it any further. He just had to solve the problem.

He pulled off his soiled pants and underwear, cringing at the semen clinging to his pubic hair. First, he should shower. Ford shed the rest of his clothes and climbed into the decontamination chamber to wash off. He watched the pearlescent remains of his dream swirl down the drain. It was fine. He could solve any problem. Tomorrow he’d find some sort of artificial means to stimulating himself and never have to worry about the prying hands of his dreams ever again.


End file.
